This invention relates to a structure for use in fabrics or paints to exhibit a color produced by reflection, interference and/or scattering of a light incident thereon.
In order to meet recent consumers' needs for multiform and high-grade products, color exhibition structures have been developed which can exhibit colors having a high degree of chroma to provide grace and deluxe appearance. For example, Japanese Patent Kokai No. 1-139803 discloses a covered type complex fiber made of two or more kinds of resin having different refractive indexes to provide a luster like a pearl. The Society of textile machinery (Sen-i Kikai Gakkai) journal, 1989, Vol. 42, No. 2, page 55 and Vol. 42, No. 10, page 160 describes a color exhibition structure having a molecular orientation anisotropic polymer film sandwiched between two polarizing films. However, such color exhibition structures are not practical since they require fine fibers or chips difficult to be produced. Furthermore, it is very difficult to control the reflected dominant wavelength.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-64535 (Japanese Patent Kokai No. 59-223337) also discloses a color exhibition structure which exhibits a color produced by interference of a light incident thereon. However, it is very difficult to produce a desired color exhibit structure since no disclosure exists for the detailed specifications such as the shape and thickness of the color exhibition structure and the refractive indexes of the materials of the color exhibition structure.